Ketawa ajah
by Namikaze Ran
Summary: Kelakuan Naruto dan kawan2 yang bikin kepala pusing, mata belo, perut mules, dan tertawa tanpa henti. Harap hubungi bidan terdekat untuk memeriksakan mata anda sebelum membaca! (Cerita dari:ketawa(dot)com )
1. Jam bicara

**Ch1**

 **Jam bicara**

Naruto dengan bangga memamerkan apartemen barunya pada teman-temannya pada suatu malam, lalu dia menunjukkan kamar tidurnya di mana ada gong kuningan yang besar.

"Untuk apa gong kuningan besar itu dobe?" salah satu temannya bertanya.

"Oh, itu jam yang bisa berbicara" jawab Naruto.

"Bagaimana cara kerjanya?"

"Lihatlah", kata Naruto, memberikan sebuah pukulan pada gong yang memekakkan telinga.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang di sisi apartemen yang lain berteriak, "Brengsek! Kamu bikin apa jam 2:15 pagi seperti ini!"


	2. Lupa

**Ch 2**

 **Lupa**

Beberapa pasangan yang sudah lanjut usia sedang berjalan-jalan, para istri berjalan di depan, suami di belakang mereka sambil mengobrol

Sasuke berkata kepada temannya, Naruto, "Kami pergi ke sebuah restoran baru tadi malam dan kami merasakan makanan terlezat yang pernah kami makan. Harganya juga cukup murah."

Naruto tersenyum dan berkata, "Wah, kalau begitu kami ingin makan di situ juga. Jadi apa nama restoran ini?"

Sasuke mengatakan, "Kau harus membantu saya di sini sedikit. Apa nama yang bunga cantik, bau manis, dan berwarna merah muda?"

Naruto menyeringai lagi, "Sas, itu terdengar seperti bunga sakura..."

"Ya, ya, itu!" kata Sasuke berbinar karena sudah mengingatnya, maka ia memanggil istrinya: "Sakura, sayangku. Apa nama yang restoran kecil yang kita datangi tadi malam?"


	3. Tempat pertemuan

**Ch 3**

 **Tempat pertemuan**

Sekelompok ninja Konoha yang saling berteman yang semuanya berusia 40-an tahun mendiskusikan di mana mereka harus bertemu untuk makan malam. Akhirnya disepakati bahwa mereka harus bertemu di restoran Ichiraku karena pelayan disana memiliki rok berpotongan pendek dan seksi.

10 tahun kemudian, pada usia 50 tahun, kelompok itu bertemu lagi dan sekali lagi mereka mendiskusikan di mana mereka harus bertemu. Akhirnya disepakati bahwa mereka harus bertemu di Ichiraku karena ramen di sana sangat enak dan juga banyak pilihan minuman segar.

10 tahun kemudian pada usia 60 tahun, kelompok itu bertemu lagi dan sekali lagi mereka mendiskusikan di mana mereka harus bertemu. Akhirnya disepakati bahwa mereka harus bertemu di Ichiraku karena mereka dapat makan di sana dengan tenang dan restoran bebas asap cerutu.

10 tahun kemudian, pada usia 70 tahun, kelompok itu bertemu lagi dan sekali lagi mereka mendiskusikan di mana mereka harus bertemu. Akhirnya disepakati bahwa mereka harus bertemu di Ichiraku karena restoran memiliki akses kursi roda dan mereka bahkan kini memiliki sebuah lift.

10 tahun kemudian, pada usia 80 tahun, kelompok itu bertemu lagi dan sekali lagi mereka mendiskusikan di mana mereka harus bertemu. Akhirnya disepakati bahwa mereka harus bertemu di Ichiraku karena itu akan menjadi ide bagus karena mereka merasa belum pernah ke sana sebelumnya.


	4. Cokelat untuk kesehatan

**Ch 4**

 **Cokelat untuk kesehatan**

Sasuke kecil yang berusia 7 tahun sedang duduk di bangku taman sedang makan cokelat.

Minato yang sedang duduk di sampingnya berkata, "Makan banyak cokelat buruk bagi kesehatan kamu."

Sasuke menoleh dan menjawab, "Kakek buyut saya, Madara Uchiha hidup sampai seratus tahun".

Minato penasaran dan bertanya, "Ia makan banyak cokelat?"

"Tidak" kata Sasuke itu, "hanya saja ia tidak suka ikut campur dengan urusan orang lain."


	5. Permintaan

**Ch 5**

 **Permintaan**

Sepasang suami dan istri (Sai dan Ino) yang berusia 60-an berada pada ulang tahun pernikahan mereka ke-40.

Mengetahui Ino mencintai barang antik, Sai membeli sebuah lampu minyak kuningan tua yang indah untuknya. Ketika ia membuka bungkusan itu, sesosok jin muncul. Jin itu berterima kasih pada mereka dan memberi mereka masing-masing satu permintaan.

Ino meminta agar ditanggung semua biaya paket perjalanan dan akomodasi kelas VIP untuk keliling dunia dengan suaminya. Shazam! Seketika itu pula dia disajikan tiket untuk seluruh perjalanan, ditambah akomodasi yang mahal, paket makan malam, belanja, dll.

Lain dengan Sai, bagaimanapun, berharap ia memiliki istri yang 30 tahun lebih muda darinya. Shazam! Seketika itu pula Sai berubah menjadi berusia 93 tahun.


	6. Babi atau Angsa?

**Ch 6**

 **Babi atau Angsa?**

Ino memasuki sebuah restoran dengan membawa seekor angsa.

Kemudian pelayan restoran ber-nametag Sakura datang padanya dan berkata, "Mengapa anda datang ke restoran membawa babi?"

Ino yang kebingungan menjawab, "Maaf, anda salah, ini adalah seekor angsa."

Dan Sakura mengatakan, "Maaf, saya tidak berbicara denga anda, saya berbicara dengan si angsa."


	7. 7 Tahun

**Ch 7**

 **7 Tahun**

Boruto: "Berapa umurmu?"

Inojin: "Hmmm.. Saya 7 tahun.."

Boruto: "Kamu tahu, ketika saya masih seusiamu, saya juga 7 tahun."


	8. Kantor cabang

**Ch 8**

 **Kantor cabang**

Ada seorang pengemis (Lee) yang berdiri di pinggir jalan dengan memegang 2 buah topi yang lubangnya menengadah keatas di kedua tangannya.

Lalu datang seorang pejalan kaki (Neji) dan memasukan uang kesalah satu topi sambil bertanya

Neji: Pak, kenapa bapak memegang 2 buah topi ? apa fungsi topi yang satunya ?

Lee : Saat ini dunia bisnis sedang mengadakan perluasan dimana-mana, jadi saya memutuskan untuk membuka kantor cabang.


	9. Perahu tua

**Ch 9**

 **Perahu Tua**

Minato membeli sebuah perahu tua, agar melupakan kepergian istrinya, Kushina. Setelah beberapa lama perahu itu tenggelam bersamaan dengan hari meninggal istrinya satu tahun yang lalu.

Mikoto yang merupakan sahabat karib kushina menyampaikan bela sungkawanya terhadap Kushina kepada Minato ketika mereka bertemu di jalan.

"Aku turut sedih atas kehilanganmu Minato, kamu pasti merasa sedih."

Minato mengira bahwa Mikoto berbicara tentang perahunya yang tenggelam itu. Lantas Minato menjawab:

"Sebenarnya sih saya bisa dibilang malah senang karena bisa menyingkirkannya.

Dia sudah amat tua sekali bahkan sudah jelek dari pertama kalinya.

Bagian bawahnya sudah lapuk dan berbau amis sekali. Bagian punggunya sudah sangat jelek dan lubang di bagian depannya sudah sangat lebar.

Setiap kali aku menggunakannya, lubangnya bertambah besar dan dia bocor tidak karuan.

Saya kira yang mengakhirinya adalah ketika saya menyewakannya kepada 4 pemuda yang bersenang-senang tempo hari.

Saya sudah memperingatkan mereka bahwa dia sudah tidak begitu enak dipakai, tapi mereka masih juga mau menggunakannya.

Mereka berempat mencoba masuk kedalam bersamaan dan akhirnya dia terbelah persis ditengah-tengah."

Mikoto yang mendengar itu pingsan denga mulut berbusa

* * *

A/N: Sumpah ane ngakak banget pas baca cerita aslinya XD. omongannya entah kenapa bisa pas banget gitu, kalo ada kejadian aslinya mah pasti kocak banget.

 _Sankyü_ sudah mau baca fic saya yang ngga karuan ini

saya akan mencoba membuat cerita orisinil saya sendiri dan bukan _copy-paste dengan perubahan_ _lalu di buat fic_

 _Arigatö gozaimasu_


End file.
